


The song of love

by HeavenlyMeow



Category: Starish - Fandom, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jinguuji Ren, Bottom Shinomiya Natsuki, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hiccups, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Pool Sex, Top Jinguuji Ren, Top Shinomiya Natsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMeow/pseuds/HeavenlyMeow
Summary: When 2 members of STARISH fall in love and discover a new kink.Chap 1 Natsuki (Top), Ren (Bottom)Chap 2 Ren (Top), Natsuki (Bottom)
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Shinomiya Natsuki
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

For many years, Ren and Natsuki have been in each other lives.  
Being part of the music group STARISH means they see each other quite often.  
Everyone in the group gets along (most of the time) but Ren and Natsuki have a secret.  
For the past 4 months, they have been a couple, hiding their relationship from the other members of the group.

So, how did all this come about?

= 4 MONTHS AGO =

STARISH had just finished performing on a TV show. Everything went so well and with 2 days off for some rest, they were all super excited.

= BACKSTAGE ROOM =

“YES! 2 DAYS OFF!!!”, Yells Syo as he jumps around the room.  
“Can you quiet down Shorty?”, Ren sighs, opening up a magazine.  
“DON’T CALL ME SHORTY”, Syo yells back ready to fight.

Natsuki walks up behind Syo and covers his mouth. “Syo, let’s not get angry, okay?”  
Syo tries to say something but it comes out all muffled. Giving up, Syo pulls away from Natsuki.

“I’m leaving. You coming Natsuki?”  
“I have a few things to do so I’ll see you back at the dorms”, Natsuki replies

Syo shrugs his shoulders and leaves. The other members had been talking amongst themselves and have started leaving also.  
“See you later Natsuki, Ren”, Tokiya says as he and the others leave the room.

Ren is sitting on the sofa reading a fashion magazine. He’s shirt unbuttoned a little to show his collarbones. Natsuki can’t help but stare.  
“You okay?”, Ren asks as he notices Natsuki staring.  
“Huh? Oh, Um. What are you reading?”, Natsuki replies quickly.  
Ren holds the magazine cover up to show him.  
“Is it good?”, Natsuki can’t think of anything else to say. He moves over to the sofa and sits next to Ren. As Ren flips through the pages, Natsuki looks at Ren’s hand. So big, yet so slender. Natsuki shakes his head to get any dirty thoughts out.  
Ren looks over to him with a grin. It’s as if Ren knows exactly what’s going on in Natsuki’s mind. 

Ren closes the magazine, places it on the coffee table and leans back into the sofa. He slowly undoes another shirt button.  
“Summers really catching up to us fast. I might go to the pool tomorrow”. Ren fans himself with one hand then looks at Natsuki from the corner of his eye “Want to come?”  
Natsuki begins to go red in the ears. Ren chuckles.  
“Okay”, Natsuki says in a quiet voice.

= NEXT DAY – POOL=

Natsuki arrives at the pool early because he was so nervous and wanted to make sure the pool was empty. (It’s a private pool at the dorm they live in).  
Natsuki looks around, checks his watch and waits. He soon hears the sound of a door and turns to see Ren only wearing a pair of shorts and shoes, walking towards him. Natsuki starts to blush. He is still fully dressed (At least he remembered to bring a strap to keep his glasses from falling off). He was so nervous he forgot to change.

“Let’s head into the change room”, Ren suggests.  
Natsuki nods and follows Ren.

Ren sits on a bench to take his shoes off as Natsuki stands frozen. Does he wait for Ren to leave before he changes or not. As Natsuki starts to panic, there’s a sudden noise *HIC*.  
Natsuki snaps out of his panic and waits. * hic * hic *  
He slowly turns his head to see Ren standing by the lockers with his hand to his chest as another hiccup causes his body to jerk. Ren soon notices Natsuki looking.

“Seems I *hic* have hiccups”. Another hiccup escapes.

Natsuki picks up a water bottle from inside his bag and hands it to Ren.

“Here”. 

Ren takes the bottle, opens it and starts to drink. After drinking a few gulps, they wait.  
*HIC*  
“Didn’t work”. Ren sighs.

“You get ch *hic* changed and I’ll meet you *hic* by the pool”. Ren says as his exits the change rooms.

Natsuki is starting to sweat. Why is he so turned on by Ren having the hiccups? Shaking his head, he starts to change.

As he exits the change room, he can see Ren sitting on the edge of the pool, still hiccuping. Natsuki takes a deep breath and walks over to the pool.  
“Sorry I took so long”, he tells Ren as he sits down next to him.  
“It’s okay *hic*. I’m thinking ab *hic* about how great yesterdays perform *hic* ance went”.

Natsuki watches Ren’s chest jump as he hiccups. His cock starts to stir, so he puts his hands on his lap.

“Yeah. I hope we can get more shows like that in the future. With how busy everyone is at the moment with other projects, it was nice to all be together again as a group”, Natsuki replies sounding a little sad.  
Ren turns to Natsuki and puts his hand on his shoulder. “It’s not for *hic* much longer. Once Tokiya and Sy *hic* Syo finish up with their movies, *hic* we’ll be back in the studio to *hic* gether”.  
Natsuki smiles thinking about it.

Suddenly, Natsuki is pushed into the pool. As he comes to the surface, he sees Ren laughing as he hiccups.  
“Sorry *hic*. Ha Ha Ha. Had to do it”.

Natsuki grabs Ren by the wrist and pulls him in. Ren lands on top of Natsuki as they sink under water. As they finally come up for air, Natsuki’s arm is around Ren’s waist. Ren and Natsuki go silent. Ren hiccups. Natsuki puts his other hand to Ren’s cheek and goes in for a kiss. Ren doesn’t pull away. Instead he accepts the kiss, their mouths open, their tongues wrapping around each others. A passionate kiss.

As they part, both panting, Natsuki apologises, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me”.

Ren smiles. “I wanted *hic* it too’. Ren leans in for another kiss. They continue to make out for a little while until Natsuki is starting to reach his limit.

He turns Ren around and starts kissing the back of his neck. Ren leans back into him putting his left hand up to touch Natsuki’s hair. Natsuki then puts his left hand on Ren’s nipples playing with them and his right hand begins to go down into Ren’s shorts. Ren hiccups as Natsuki begins to stroke his cock.  
“Ohhh *hic* Yes *hic*“, Ren grabs Natsuki’s left hand and licks his fingers. He then puts them into his mouth. They soon move to the edge of the pool, where Ren bends over, his upper body on the edge to stable himself. As he hiccups, his stomach pushes him up and down.

Natsuki pulls Ren’s shorts down and Ren kicks them off where they then float to the surface. Natsuki moves Ren’s legs apart and slowly presses his fingers around the rim of his hole. As his fingers begin to slide in deeper, he touches the right spot making Ren arch back.  
“Yes *hic* Right there *hic * hic*“

After a few minutes, Natsuki’s cock is ready and waiting. He pulls his fingers out and leans in to Ren.

“Are you ready?” He whispers to Ren.  
“Please *hic*“ Ren pleads.

Natsuki kisses Ren on the neck, takes hold of his cock and pushes it in. Ren moans and hiccups as his cock twitches with excitement. Natsuki is all in and begins to move. He holds onto Ren’s hips to help guide him as they move together.  
Natsuki looks at Ren’s back, at Ren’s beautiful red hair, at his slender hips. He has wanted this for so long. The water around them starts to makes waves as they move. 

“I’m.... gonna... cum”, Natsuki yells

They are both so close. Ren turns himself around, very skilfully might I add, and wraps his legs around Natsuki’s waist. As they start to kiss, they both reach orgasm together. The sound of muffed moans is all you can hear. 

Natsuki, still holding on to Ren, grabs the shorts floating nearby and hands them to him. Ren unwraps his legs, walks over to the edge of the pool and climbs up. Still completely naked. He turns to Natsuki and grins.

Suddenly hearing a door, Ren jumps back into the pool in a panic and quickly pulls his shorts back on.

To their surprise, Tokiya and Ranmaru have come in.  
“Hey guys. Fancy seeing you here”, Tokiya says in a surprised tone.  
“I thought you had filming today”, Natsuki says in a flustered voice.  
“I did. I finished up about an hour ago. Saw Ran in the hall and he said he was heading down for a swim. Decided to join him”.

Ranmaru walks over to the pools edge and dives in.

“Want to join us?” Tokiya asks.  
“Maybe another time. Natsuki and I have been here for a while, we’re starting to wrinkle”.

Ren and Natsuki walk up the pool stairs and passed Tokiya.  
“I’ll see you for dinner then. Camus is cooking tonight”. Tokiya also dives into the pool.

As Ren and Natsuki enter the change rooms, Natsuki opens his locker and suddenly hiccups. They both freeze for a second.

“Want to *hic* come back t *hic* to my room” Natsuki asks.

“I guess I don’t have a choice”. Ren says with a huge grin. Ren grabs his shoes and they head upstairs to Natsuki’s room.


	2. The song of Love 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When 2 members of STARISH fall in love and discover a new kink.  
> Chap 1 Natsuki (Top), Ren (Bottom)  
> Chap 2 Ren (Top), Natsuki (Bottom)

= HALLWAY =

As Natsuki and Ren exit the elevator and head down the hallway towards Natsuki’s room, Cecil exits his room at the same time.

“Ren, Natsuki. I’m heading to the kitchen to help Camus with dinner. Want to help?” Cecil asks in a cheerful voice.

“I’m just helping Natsuki with something at the moment but we’ll see you there later” Ren replies as Natsuki stands behind Ren trying to keep his hiccups as quiet as he can.  
“No worries. See you both later”.

Cecil heads to the elevator. Presses the button and waits.

Ren and Natsuki arrive at the door and enter.

Natsuki’s room is pretty tidy, except for some cooking utensils on the desk. He must have been attempting to make cookies again. Ren panics and quickly looks around. Phew, no cookies to be seen. Everyone knows that Natsuki and baking just don’t mix.

Natsuki drop his gym bag by the door.  
“So…… *hic*” Natsuki says as he takes his glasses strap off and turns to face Ren.

Ren walks up to him and moves some of Natsuki’s hair out of his face.  
“I was wondering when you would finally make a move” Ren strokes Natsuki’s cheek.

“*hic* I was scared to mess everything up *hic*. I love STARISH *hic*” Natsuki says in a solemn voice.  
Ren kisses him on the forehead, takes him by the hand and leads him to the bed.  
“You don’t need to worry about that anymore.” Ren replies as he pushes Natsuki onto the bed.

Natsuki falls onto his back as Ren climbs on, straddling him. Ren leans down, putting his left hand up Natsuki’s shirt. He pinches his nipples.

“ARGH *hic*” Natsuki closes his eyes.

Ren pushes Natsuki’s shirt up showing his bare chest. As he pinches one nipple, he starts licking and biting the other.  
Natsuki grabs the bed sheets as the pleasure intensifies. Natsuki’s head is facing sideways so Ren hasn’t noticed Natsuki’s glasses are coming off. As he bites hard on Natsuki’s nipple, Natsuki flinches, his glasses falling onto the bed.

“What *hic* are you doing?” A deep voice asks.

Ren stops and looks up.

“Satsuki?” Ren notices his glasses are gone and panics, jumping off the bed.

Satsuki sits up as another hiccup jerks his body, pulling his shirt down.

“I said. *hic* What are you do *hic* doing?” Satsuki looks really pissed.

“Well, as you can tell, Natsuki has the hiccups. He asked me to help cure them” Ren replies with a nervous tone.

“Did he *hic* now” Satsuki stands up and walks over to Ren, staring him right in the eyes.

“An orgasm cures them” Ren tries to explain.

Satsuki closes his eyes for a few seconds. Ren looks to the door ready for an escape.  
“Fine *hic*”. Satsuki turns and walks back to the bed. He sits on it and opens his legs.

“Continue”.

Ren is both scared and curious at the same time. Does he continue with Satsuki or ask for Natsuki back.  
“Well *hic*?” Satsuki gives Ren an annoyed look.

Ren walks over to the bed and kneels in between his legs. He looks at Satsuki’s crouch then up at his face.  
He can’t do it. He wants Natsuki back.  
Ren sighs.  
Satsuki can see the pain in Ren’s face. He knows this isn’t going to work. Satsuki leans sideways to grab the glasses from the bed.

“You better *hic* not hurt him”. Satsuki puts the glasses back on.

“Ren *hic*”

Ren looks up when he hears that soft voice.

“What are *hic* you doing on the *hic* floor?”  
Ren’s face softens to see Natsuki is back. He puts his head on Natsuki’s thigh. Natsuki strokes his hair.

After taking a minute to calm himself, Ren stands up and again pushes Natsuki back onto the bed.  
This time, he’s going to be more careful. No more Satsuki.

He climbs on top of Natsuki and begins kissing his neck, moving up to bite Natsuki’s bottom lip.  
As they start making out, he slips his tongue in.

“Mgh *hic* Hah” Natsuki is trying not to hiccup but it’s a losing battle.

Ren pulls away, checks Natsuki’s glasses are still on then lifts his shirt again. This time he's more gentle, licking and sucking on his nipples. He can feel Natsuki’s cock twitch in his pants. Well, his is starting to do the same. He moves his right hand down Natsuki’s stomach and into the top of his pants. Reaching down into his underwear, he strokes Natsuki’s cock. It’s getting a little wet down there already.

“Someone’s getting hard” Ren giggles.  
Natsuki starts to go red as he strokes Ren’s hair.  
“I want y *hic* you inside me” Natsuki declares.

Ren gets up off the bed, unzips Natsuki’s pants and pulls them off. He then slides his underwear off as they land on the floor. Ren proceeds to take his shorts off as that is all he is wearing. Ren can hear and see Natsuki breathing heavy and hiccuping hard as he lays on the bed.

“Lube. In the *hic* drawer”. Natsuki points to the side table.  
Ren walks over and opens the drawer taking out the lube. He squeezes some onto his fingers and moves over to the bed where Natsuki has now opened his legs, waiting.  
Ren puts his fingers on the rim, teasing a little. He then slowly pushes one finger in as Natsuki moans. Then, another finger. He decides to stop at 3 fingers as Natsuki is very tight. He also doesn’t want to hurt him. Ren begins to move his fingers in and out slowly at first as he watches Natsuki’s body react.

As Natsuki hiccups hard, he tightens around Ren’s fingers. Ren begins imagining what that would feel like with his cock instead of fingers. He pulls them out and licks his fingers so Natsuki can see.  
Natsuki moves further onto the bed and puts his head on a Piyo-chan pillow.

Ren climbs onto the bed and kneels between Natsuki’s thighs. He bends Natsuki’s left leg up so he can get in a better position. Natsuki lifts his hips as Ren moves his cock to the rim.

“Are you ready?” Ren asks, again checking Natsuki’s glasses are still on. They are. Phew.

Natsuki nods.

Ren starts pushing his cock into Natsuki. Each time he hiccups, he tightens around Ren’s cock. Ren doesn’t know if he can hold out for too long as it feels so good.  
As he starts to move his hips, Ren puts his hands under Natsuki’s hips to help support them.

“Hah *HIC* Hah *HIC*” Natsuki looks up to Ren and smiles.

Ren continues to pump harder and harder. Trying not to cum each time a hiccup causes Natsuki to tighten.

Natsuki starts pinching his own nipples as the pleasure becomes more and more intense. He then moves his right hand to his stomach as a strong hiccup forces it off. He reaches his trembling cock and starts masturbating.  
Ren places one of his hands over Natsuki’s so they can do it together.

“HAH HAH HAH” Ren is getting close.  
“*HIC* Ren *HIC* I’m” Natsuki looks into Ren’s eyes.  
“Me ….Too” Ren replies as they both cum together.

Ren falls onto Natsuki’s chest, both panting heavily. Natsuki wraps his arms around Ren, holding him tight.

They soon fall asleep in each other’s arms, missing out on dinner.


End file.
